How Can You Leave
by MouSugoAme
Summary: what happens when people leave. (S/M) pls R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

disclamers: some characters are mine... but you know who is not. pls don't sue me. (",)

This is supposed to be a song fic from Regine Velasquez's song How Could You Leave, but it got out of hand. So here…

----------------

How Could You Leave

"drink this medicine after each meal. see me next week so that i can check if your condition has improved. ne?" the young doctor instructed as she finished wrapping the dried leaves.

"hai, megumi-sensei", the young man stood up and bowed to the young doctor. 

"it is nothing, tomo-kun", she smiled as she handed the package to her patient. "i am glad to be of help. just call if you need everything"

"hai" tomo nodded as he prepared to leave

"sayonara tomo-kun" she said as she sat down. tiredness was etched on her pretty face. "are there other patients waiting outside?"

"there are none, megumi-sensei. i was the last one in line. there aren't that many patients today. are you expecting someone?" tomo asked

"no one" she said softly. she smiled as she notice the concern on the young man's face. "it is better if you go home now, it will be dark soon"

"are you sure you will be alright" tomo asked hesitantly

"hai. now go, il see you next week", she said as she ushered the young man out her clinic.

"sayonara, megumi sensei" tomo said as he close the gate to her clinic

"sayonara, tomo-kun" she waved back. as soon as the young man disappeared from her sight, she felt her shoulders cave in and a sigh escaping from her lips. 

a feeling of sadness swept over her as she made her way back to her house. she is back in aizu, her hometown. it was been more than a month since she have returned and she have adjusted easily in her new surroundings. she has bought her own house wherein she set up her own clinic. the town was in need of a doctor, and her services were warmly welcomed. 

the townspeople have been very kind and accommodating and she has quickly become the most respected doctor in town. she became good friends with some women her age, especially those women whose babies she look after. more often they try to persuade her to meet their male friends, but she politely refused. she reasoned that her profession is her topmost priority. 

all is well for her here in aizu.

but sometimes she can't help but miss tokyo. her mentor, her friends, kauro, kenshin tae, yahiko, and he who's name she can't mention. someone who she desperately needs to forget, or at least try to. 

she has a new life now, away from all of them.

away from him.

---

she sighed as she settled herself on the patio of her house. she shivered as felt the cool evening breeze caress her bare arms. 

her cinnamon eyes roamed the clear summer night sky. subconsciously looking for a constellation named orion, as a forgotten memory make its way on her mind.

__

All day I settle on just thinking about ur smile

"do you see that?" the smile evident in his voice as he excitedly pointed at a pattern of stars against the dark sky.

"what? where?" she said. frowning as she followed where his fingers pointed

"there! you see those three stars? and the five stars surrounding it?" he said taking her hand. he used it to trace the outline in the sky.

she blushed at the contact of their hands. "oh you mean that figure that looks like a man" she asked turning to look into his face. 

he let go of her hand as he lay down on the grass. "yeah. that's orion" he said

"orion? where did you hear those things?" she smiled as she joined him in the grass

"yahiko. he's been reading those western books about stars and stuff", he explained. 

she shivered as she the sudden gust of night wind enveloped her.

"cold?" he asked turning towards her, worry knitting in his brow.

"yes" she answered folding her hands inside her kimono. 

she felt her arms go around her shoulder as she pulled her closer to him. she gazed up to his face, her cinnamon eyes looking for answers.

"better?" he asked a soft smile lighting his dark features

"hai!" she said softly as the cold left her. and all she can feel is the warmth coming from him.

__

I see u in my dreams 

How u complete me

"wake up sleepy head" he whispered softly in her ears

she found herself cradled in his arms. they were in front of her apartment. 

"did you carry me all the way from the river?" she asked snuggling in his chest

"of course" he smiled. "you look so content sleeping i didn't want to wake you up".

"you just did" she yawned sleepily

"that is because i don't have keys to your house. you don't want me to bring you home, or did you?" he asked huskily

"you just wish baka tori" she slapped his arms. "can you let me down now?"

"if you wish" he answered as he slowly let go of her

she quickly wish she didn't said that, she shivered as the cold got to her once again. "good night baka tori" she said as she opened her door

"good night megumi" he said softly

"good night sanosuke" she whispered. watching him fade against the night, the smile never leaving her face.

__

Flowers u left me here

"megumi-sensei! megumi-sensei!" little ayame squeled dancing around her

"what is it ayame chan" she asked

"sanosuke gave this for you" suzume said handing her a bouquet of roses

she blushed as she accept the flowers. "tell him i said thanks" she said inhaling the sweet scent of the roses.

"hai hai" the little girls said as they run back to the yard

she smiled as she looked at the flowers, they really are pretty. 

"what does this mean sanosuke?" she asked softly. she lovingly placed the flowers on a vase beside her table. "do i have the right to dream once again?" she whispered to the wind.

-------

TBC


	2. Leaving

disclamers: some characters are mine... but you know who is not. pls don't sue me. (",)

This is supposed to be a song fic from Regine Velasquez's song How Could You Leave, but it got out of hand. So here…

---------

__

Still wilt on the shelf by the phone

she kept the roses, even though they already lost their fragrance and their colors. she placed it in a vase near her bed where she can see it everyday. 

she doesn't know what it is about the flowers or the person that gave them to her, but it inspires her. in more ways than one. one thing she knows that she looks forward to waking up each day because of him. the world is a beautiful place once again. 

suddenly he is everywhere she goes. he is by the clinic having his hand fixed, he is there to accompany her as she goes home, he is there to hold her close when she feels cold.

"i might get used to this" she said playfully. it was a warm summer night and he was walking her home.

"don't you want it?" he asked turning her to face him

she met his and she was lost in the intensity of his gaze. she turned her face away. "i don't want to get hurt again" she whispered

"megumi..." he started

she looked at his handsome face, a face instilled in her mind for all eternity. "but i am willing to take a chance, would you?", she smiled as she said these words

his face brightened like the sun at early dawn. he held her close, she sighed as she felt him envelop her in his warm arms. "thank you" he whispered in her ears

they stayed there for a long time. holding into each other as the countless stars glimmer above them. she felt contented wrapped in his arms, she felt safe. that is all that matters at that moment. 

she found forever in his arms. 

__

U took a part of me 

one summer night he was walking her home. they had dinner at the akabeko.

"i can't believe you treated me for dinner" she teased 

"i thought the dinner would be a surprise. i never thought that you will consider me paying for dinner as the bigger surprise" he said, a smile lighting his voice.

"you can say that" she smiled back at him. "i really appreciated it. thank you very much"

"anything for you" he whispered, draping an arm around her shoulders. 

they continue their walk home in silence. everything is normal, they walking side by side, her head rested in his chest, his arm around her. but she can't help feeling that something is not right.

"megumi" he said turning to her

"is there something wrong" she asked, worry reflected in her pretty place

"have i ever told you that you are the most beautiful person i have seen in my life" he asked staring at her face, as if memorizing her features. 

"yes you did" she smiled as a firefly flew near his face, illuminating his handsome features

"have i ever told you that you are the most wonderful thing that happen in my life?"

"sano..."

he placed a finger in her lips. "megumi... i have something to tell you?" he whispered as he slowly let go of her

"what is it? is something wrong?" she asked 

"i'm leaving japan" he said turning away.

"leaving me?" she whispered, her gaze fixed on the river bathe by the light of the stars in the sky.

"i have to, megumi"

"can't i come with you" she asked softly, wrapping her arms around her. she suddenly felt the chill of the evening wind

"no... i'm doing this for your own good megumi. i have to get out of japan. too many people are hunting me down. for crimes that some i committed but most i did not." she heard him whispered in the wind. "leaving is the only way i know to protect all of you. to protect you most of all, megumi"

"i want to come with you. take me with you. please?" she begged, the river and all the stars becoming blurry

she felt his arms around her, his hot breathe on the crook of her neck. "i would love to take you with me. to be with you each and every day of my life. to hold you like this forever" he whispered in his ears.

"then why don't you? you know that i will come with you anywhere"

"it will not be safe, it will be difficult for you. you might be harmed and i would not forgive myself if i am the cause of your pain"

"but you are hurting me now" she said softly

he turned her to face her "i know but i don't know where i will be going. what will i eat. things like that. here in japan you have those things. and most importantly, you will be safe."

she lowered her head in an attempt to hide the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes.

"live your life here in japan megumi. live your dreams. help those people with your talents" he said lifting her head. "for me... please?"

she nodded her head slowly

"please" he begged her

"yes" she whispered

he smiled sadly as he draw her to his chest. she burried her face in his shirt as she let her tears flow.

"don't cry for me megumi..." he whispered as he stroked her hair

"when are you leaving" she asked, her voice muffled in his chest. an idea forming in her mind. 

"tonight" he said tightening his hold

"there is still time" she whispered lifting her eyes to meet with his brown eyes

"what?...."

she silenced his words with her fingers. "let me love you, sanosuke" she said softly "just for tonight"

"are you sure?" he asked. his brown eyes searching her face

"yes" she said as she lifted her lips to his. 

she felt something inside of her explode as he deepened the kiss. his tongue made its way inside her mouth and she lost herself in the kiss.

__

All the tears i cry 4 u

"megumi!" yahiko shouted

she sat up suddenly, the blanket falling around her waist. puzzled she stared at the her body, wondering why she doesn't have any.....

"sanosuke..." she whispered, a blush tinting her cheeks as she remember what happened. she can still feel the way her hands roamed her body, his kisses....

"megumi, are you up? i'm coming in" yahiko shouted

"no. i'm up. why?" she shouted back

"it's important and i can't just shout it here for all the world to hear" yahiko shouted impatiently

"wait. im coming out" she said as she hastily threw her yukata on.

she found yahiko impatiently taping his foot near the gate.

"what is it yahiko? what is so important that it can't wait until morning" she asked

"sanosuke is leaving tonight" he whispered. "he is waiting for us at the docks, he is asking for us"

reality hit her hard, she felt her knees weakened under her.

yahiko was suddenly at her side. "megumi, are you ok? do you want me to tell him you're not coming?" he asked, concerned written all over his face

she smiled sadly. "thanks yahiko, but i'll be fine. just let me get dressed and i'll come with you" she said softly

"are you sure?" the young samurai asked

she nodded. then without any words she entered her house. she slowly slid the shoji shut, leaning on it she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. she hastily wiped them away as she made her way to her bedroom to get dressed.

the moon was bright against the sky, its fullness reflected on the black sea below. she found them standing by the docks, talking in whispers. suddenly kaoru hit him again with a bokken.

"megumi, hurry up" yahiko shouted ahead of her

the three turned their head towards them. he smiled when he saw her.

"yahiko, hurry up!" kaoru exclaimed

"coming, coming" yahiko panted. "it's not my fault megumi took so long to wake up"

"hmp! excuses" kaoru said crossing her arms

"maa... maa" kenshin said patiently. "we're here to bid sano goodbye"

"so i guess this is it" he said spreading his arms

"goodbye sanosuke" kaoru said as she collapsed in his arms. "take care of yourself"

"bye sano" yahiko said

"sano..." kensin said clasping his hand

she stood behind them, her eyes sad as she watched him bid goodbye to their friends.

he lifted his eyes and saw her looking at him with sad eyes. she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. his long black hair blown by the evening wind, her kimono being tossed around.

she met his eyes and sadly smiled. "goodbye", she mouthed

unable to stay away, her ran towards her and enveloped her in his arms. he felt her melt against him as he burried his face in her hair. she smelled so nice, like the evening wind. "aishiteru" he whispered in her ears.

she felt him slowly drew away, the tears she struggled to control fell freely from her eyes. she lifted her face to stare at him. she would never forget the way she sees herself in his eyes. "aishiteru" she said softly. "i'll be waiting"

she felt something being pressed in her hand. she saw it was his bandana, it seemed strange to see him without it. 

"take care, megumi" he said softly, tracing the lines on her face. 

"take care baka" she smiled sadly, closing her eyes. she felt his lips against her in a tender kiss as he held her tight for the last time. their tears mingling as it fell down her cheeks.

she watched him jumped on the boat and slowly row towards the ship on the horizon. he turned towards them and waved. kaoru waved back shouting words of encouragement.

slowly, she felt herself falling on the ground. kaoru was at her side immediately, supporting her.

"megumi-san? daijoubu?" she asked, concerned etched all over her lovely face

"he left.... he left me" she sobbed on the shoulders of the younger girl. she felt the embrace of the girl tightened around her.

"there... there...." kaoru whispered

"he promised me forever...." she cried anguishly. 

kaoru continued rocking her like a baby, whispering soothing words to her ears, listening as she pour her heart out. 

"i know, i understand" kaoru said softly, meeting kenshin's gaze over her head.

kenshin stiffened, he saw for now what kaoru really felt when he left her to go to kyoto. he nodded. "kaoru-dono, it is getting late, we should head home" he said softly

"hai kenshin" kaoru answered. "megumi, why don't you stay with us for the night?" she asked turning to her.

she nodded absentmindedly, letting the younger girl guide her towards the dojo.

sleep didn't come to her that night, she cried softly till dawn. but she was never alone. kaoru stayed with her the whole while. comforting her, letting her cry.

-------

TBC


	3. Accepting

disclamers: some characters are mine... but you know who is not. pls don't sue me. (",)

This is supposed to be a song fic from Regine Velasquez's song How Could You Leave, but it got out of hand. So here…

----------------

__

It's day by day for me

The only way i get by

"megumi-san" kaoru exclaimed. 

"kaoru-chan, arigatou for last night" she said bowing her head

"daijoubu" kaoru smiled, "you would have done the same for me. or rather you have done differently"

she smiled as she remember kyoto. "where's kenshin?" she asked

"he's out back, doing the laundry." kaoru said sitting down beside her. "how are you today?"

"i'll get by" she sighed. "maybe it is meant to be this way"

kaoru looked at her. "i wish i have your strenght"

"you are strong kaoru-chan, stronger than anyone of us every know" she smiled. "i better head home."

"take care of yourself megumi-san" kaoru said. "if you need us, we'll just be here"

"i know", megumi answered. "arigatou"

she slowly made her way home, its just now it doesn't feel like home anymore. it was the same house, the same gate, with the same furnitures. but she know that she will never again fall asleep without thinking of him. she fell down on her futon crying his name, she can still smell him on the sheets. wrapping the blankets around her, she pretended that it is him holding her and with that in thought, she fell into a pitiful sleep.

__

I keep talking in my sleep

she smiled as she felt two strong arms wrapped around her, drawing her towards a warm chest. shifting so that she was facing him, she buried her face in his chest. she felt him tangle his hands in her hair, commenting on how soft and smooth it was. he whispered words of love in her ears and she settled in his warm embrace, knowing he would never ever let go. 

she felt his lips brush against her temple. she lifted her face to it and she was lost in the intensity of his gaze. his brown eyes roamed her face before settling on her lips. slowly he bowed his head to hers for a kiss, but she met him halfway and their lips met. 

his kiss was heaven, the way his lips teased hers lightly. fluttering above her lips like feathers. she opened her mouth to let him in and he did not hesitate when he drove his toungue inside to play with hers. she felt that she was burning as she lost herself in his kiss.

she felt his lips play with her earlobe, she was tickled by the sensation. but when his hands started to roam around her body, she can't help but cry out his name....

"sanosuke....." she moaned

__

As if u were still right by my side baby

she opened her eyes and found herself alone in her bed once again. she slowly stood up and walk towards the door. opening the door she let the cool evening breeze enveloped her body, cooling her restlessness and the heat brought by that dream. 

she felt tears streamed down her cheeks as she remembered the dream. eversince the night she left, she had been dreaming about their last night together. every kiss, every touch was imprinted in her mind. forcing her to remember.

"kami-sama" she whispered to the cold night. "i miss him so, please let him be alright"

she remained motionless at the door way for a long time. her hair and her yukata being blown by the wind. she keep on expecting that he will suddenly be at her gate, running towards her to envelop her in his arms, to keep her warm.

but he will never come. sadly, she will close the door and go back to her futon. again, she will cry herself to sleep as the dream will begin all over again. 

__

How could u leave need u with me

"megumi-san" kaoru called from the gate. "are you home?"

she looked up from what she was reading and stood up to greet her visitor. "hi kaoru-chan" she smiled "what brings you here?"

"i heard you're not feeling well" kaoru said as she approached her. "i brought you some miso soup. don't worry, kenshin made it. i know for a fact that you would get more sick if i brought some of my cooking". 

"arigato" she smiled as she reached out for the bowl. but before she can reach for it, she felt nauseous and hurried to the kitchen.

"megumi-san? are you alright" kaoru asked, noticing that she is all pale and sweaty

"i'm ok" she said weakly, making her way to the patio slowly

"here, let me help you" kaoru said

"thanks" she whispered, looking at the raven-haired girl. kaoru has matured in more ways than one. she blossomed with something that she can't seem to point her finger to.

"are you really ok, you look sick" kaoru wanted to know

"can i asked you to keep a secret for me kaoru-chan?" she asked

"sure, i promise. i won't even tell kenshin, if you want" kaoru said settling beside her

"thanks" she whispered bowing her head. thinking of ways on how to tell the younger girl of her present situation. 

__

all of the precious memories

"i'm having a baby..." she whispered to the wind

"what?" kaoru said, surprised written all over her face

"his baby" she whispered staring at a particular bunny shaped cloud travelling across the sky

"sanosuke's baby?" kaoru asked softly

"yes" she said softly

"how?" kaoru asked a frown creasing her beautiful face. "i didn't mean it that way"

"i understand" she smiled. 

"well? how did it happen?" kaoru said. "if you don't mind me asking"

"i don't, really" she said staring at her hands

"i'm ready when you are" kaoru said, taking her hands

she sighed and then begin her tale. she told kaoru about their first night by the river, how he carried her home, how he walked her home everyday, how he told her he was leaving, and what happened their last night together.

they remained silent for a while when she finished her tale. nothing can be heard except for the wind chime being tossed by the gentle breeze. 

"i'm sorry..." kaoru said softly

"don't be" she said, squeezing the younger girl's hand. "i'm happy that i have been given the chance to love, even for a short time. and now i am carrying his child. if he doesn't come back, i have a part of him with me"

"megumi-san..."

"my mom told me a long time ago that to love is to let go. to love unconditionally is to put the needs of the person you love above all else, above yourself even."

kaoru bowed her head, closing her ocean blue eyes. "what do you plan to do? you can stay at the dojo if you want. that way we are there if ever you will need us." kaoru said looking at her.

"arigato, kaoru-chan" she said, lifting her face to the sky

"are you sure, you'll be okay for now?" kaoru asked softly

"hai" she smiled, feeling the cool morning breeze on her face

"i sort of promised kenshin il go with him to the market today, but if you want i can stay here with you" kaoru said

"no, il be fine... go with kenshin" she said. "i know you want to..." she teased

kaoru blushed. "it's not that..."

"il be fine" she repeated. "go"

"thanks megumi-san" kaoru said standing up. "just visit the dojo if you need anything"

"yes" she answered. "take care"

"i will, you too..." kaoru said

"yes..." she said softly closing her eyes. 

she could feel kaoru's eyes on her, testing if she will be okay. satisfied, kaoru bid her goodbye and went out the house, closing the gate behind her. when she is sure that kaoru has gone, she let go of the tears that were caught in her eyelids.

"more than anything... more than anytime... i need you here with me" she whispered. "where are you?"

she felt the wind picked up around her. tosing the leaves in a frenzied merry go around.

she just sat there with eyes closed and tears falling down her cheeks. one hand subconsciously going to her abdomen. 

"sanosuke...."

-----

TBC


	4. Realization

Disclaimer: character's are not mine. Really..  
  
Author's Note: Okay, okay I had writer's block. I barely had time writing in my blog, it's been tough times really.. I wish I'd get over all of this real soon. Here is the fourth installment with my story. I wish you'd all enjoy it.  
  
How Can You Leave  
  
Chapter Four  
  
She stared at herself in front of the mirror. She had the same cinnamon eyes and black hair, the same full lips and high cheekbones. However, the sides of her lips tend to droop more nowadays, and her cheeks are shrunken from her lack of sleep. She shook her head and continued dressing. She tends to wear looser kimono underneath her doctor's frock. Its been three months and her stomach is showing, barely but she is conscious of the new life inside her. And that alone brings the light in her otherwise empty excuse for a life.  
  
Satisfied by how her clothes hide her stomach, she grabbed the package lying in the floor and headed out the door. Since nobody else knows about her pregnancy saved for Kaoru, she tries to live her life normally. Not that she is ashamed by her situation. She just doesn't want to deal with people asking questions, that includes keeping her job with Genzai-sensei. She wonders if the good doctor is suspicious of her situation, but as long as the doctor is not asking anything, this is fine by her. She once again checked herself in the mirror, a tiny smile escaping her lips realizing that sometime between three months ago and today, she found herself happy.  
  
-----  
  
Kaoru is standing near Megumi's gate. She had taken it as her life's mission to walk Megumi everyday to work. She had been a witness to Megumi's suffering since Sanosuke went away. But lately she's been noticing some changes in Megumi's attitude.  
  
One cannot miss the sparkle in her eyes, or the knowing smile that sometimes tend to graze her lips. Or the dreamy look that sometimes brighten up her face as she stared at the sky and absent-mindedly placed her hand in her abdomen.  
  
Kaoru smiled as she remembered how beautiful Megumi looked at that time, her black hair tousled by the wind as she stared up into the heavens. A wistful smile lighting up her pretty face as her hands caressed her abdomen lightly. She knew that at that time, Megumi learned to live for her unborn child and not for Sanosuke's memory.  
  
"Kaoru-Chan" she heard her name called  
  
Kaoru smiled as she watched Megumi walked towards her, "I'm here earlier than usual, shall we go?" she asked opening the gate  
  
"Why must you do this? I will be fine, you don't need to walk me to work everyday", she said  
  
"I wanted too, besides there is nothing to do in the dojo. Not since Yahiko took over beginners' classes" Kaoru reasoned out  
  
"Actually I'm thankful that you are here," she said  
  
"Why is that?" Kaoru asked curiosity shining in her eyes. "Have you made me godmother yet?"  
  
"Of course you are" she smiled. Then her eyes suddenly turned serious and faced the younger girl. "I'm leaving for Aizu"  
  
Kaoru was so shocked she almost stumbled into the ground, "what?" she exclaimed  
  
"I've been offered a position there, since the town is badly in need of doctors. And I accepted" she continued softly  
  
"But... Megumi... what about...?" Kaoru stammered  
  
She smiled at the younger girl's concern. "Don't worry I'll be fine, I've been on my own before, right?"  
  
Kaoru sighed "I know, but not like this, there ought to be a difference"  
  
Her cinnamon eyes followed a raven as it traveled across the morning sky. She closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of the sky on her face.  
  
"I'll be fine" she smiled at the younger girl  
  
Kaoru was about to say something when she saw Ayame and Suzume running towards them, smile lighting up both their faces. Laughing, the girls grabbed Megumi's hand and pulled her towards the clinic.  
  
"Megumi-sensei! Megumi-sensei!" Ayame cheered  
  
"Where have you been?" Suzume asked, worry clouding her innocent face  
  
She smiled at the little girl, "I've been sick but I feel better now. I didn't come to work because I'm afraid that you'll get sick because of me."  
  
A smile brightened up Suzume's face, "ok" she nodded  
  
She turned towards Kaoru, "I'll see you later, I'll drop by the dojo, ok?" she said  
  
Kaoru nodded slowly, "just don't do anything just yet, please?"  
  
"Ok, bye Kaoru-Chan!" she said as she entered the clinic  
  
"Bye Megumi" Kaoru said cheerfully. She then turned towards the market to buy their lunch, but she can't get what Megumi just said out of her mind.  
  
"She isn't really leaving, isn't she? Kaoru whispered to her self. Unconscious of the wind blowing through her petite frame, lifting her hair behind her like a silken river as she continue her way towards the market.  
  
Kaoru sighed, maybe she can't help what is happening and can't stop everybody from leaving. First, Sanosuke, then Megumi, pretty soon Yahiko will move out too. He would want to find himself in the world and again she would be alone.  
  
'And Kenshin?' inner voice asked  
  
"I don't know" Kaoru shook her head. She is still puzzled about Kenshin as to whether he will stay or he will go. She still gets scared when the time comes when he has to leave her behind. She lowered her head, her hair falling around her like a black curtain that shielded her from the world.  
  
Kaoru remained motionless for sometime, moving only to brush the strands of her hair away from her face as she content herself with watching the sakura blossoms fall gently on the river below.  
  
"Kaoru-dono" a voice whispered in her ear  
  
She jumped "Kenshin!" she screamed, her hand going to her heart. "you scared me, never do that again!" she scolded him  
  
Kenshin bowed his head, "suman Kaoru-dono, I did not mean to startle you, that I don't" he whispered  
  
Kaoru smiled, "don't worry I just did not see you, are you ready to go?" she asked  
  
Kenshin grinned, "thank you for waiting, Kaoru-dono" he held out his hand, "shall we?"  
  
Kaoru took his hand, "hai" she murmured shyly.  
  
They walk silently for a few moments, enjoying each other's company. Kaoru was very conscious of her hand held protectively by Kenshin's own. It is in moments like this that Kenshin really puzzled her. Ever since they came back from Enishi's, Kenshin has been extra sweet and attentive, permitting himself to an occasional hug or handholding. Not that she is complaining, oh no she doesn't, she is just wondering what it all means.  
  
Kenshin noticed the troubled look in Kaoru's blue eyes, he stopped walking and faced Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru-dono" Kenshin began  
  
"Nani, Kenshin" Kaoru asked stopping to face her rurouni  
  
"Is there something bothering you? you seem quiet" Kenshin asked  
  
"It's nothing Kenshin, don't worry about it" Kaoru said softly fixing her gaze at the river  
  
Kenshin grabbed her arm, "I don't believe its nothing, tell me, please" Kenshin pleaded  
  
Kaoru's blue eyes looked at Kenshin's hand at her arm, she raised her eyes questioningly  
  
Kenshin met her gaze, soft but burning with an emotion she cannot comprehend. She found herself staring in his violet eyes, as if to make certain on what she is seeing is real.  
  
Kenshin himself was lost in her eyes, he felt himself drowning in her eyes of china blue. He felt that he could stare at her for the remainder of forever and never stop for anything. In Kaoru's eyes he found something he had been searching for all his life.  
  
Kenshin found himself home.  
  
-----  
  
Kaoru heard laughter in a distance and found herself staring in Kenshin's violet eyes. She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks as she lowered her gaze.  
  
Kenshin smiled at the all of a sudden shy girl in front of him. he placed her finger under her chin and he lifted her head to face him. "Will you tell me what is wrong now?" he asked softly  
  
Kaoru shook free from Kenshin's grasp and she stared at the river. "I've been thinking. Sanosuke has left, pretty soon Megumi and Yahiko will, and I'm sure you will sometime. And I will be alone again. I am just preparing myself" she said hugging herself.  
  
Kenshin smiled. He approached her and placed his hand on her shoulders. He felt her shoulders flinched at the contact. "Whoever did told you I was leaving?" he whispered in her ears.  
  
Startled, Kaoru whirled around and found herself in Kenshin's arms. Panic and astonishment was visible in her eyes.  
  
Kenshin's eyes were serious, "Kaoru-dono, I have told you before that I am eternally grateful that you have welcomed me in you life..." he began  
  
Kaoru found herself lost in his deep violet eyes, all she could see is Kenshin, his deep violet gaze and his hair set ablaze by the setting sun. She can barely register what he is trying to say.  
  
"I know that the time for doubts have come to pass" Kenshin continued, "I am now ready to say that with you I have found my home. You are my home, Kaoru-dono," he whispered  
  
Kaoru's china blue eyes filled with tears as she continue to stare at Kenshin dumbfounded.  
  
"Aishiteru Kaoru-dono" Kenshin whispered.  
  
Kaoru just stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Kaoru-dono please say something" Kenshin pleaded, his eyes sad. 'she didn't believe him or maybe she is not feeling the same' Kenshin felt like an idiot laying his feelings on the line and all.  
  
Kaoru smiled as she noticed Kenshin's sad eyes. 'surely he is not believing that....' she thought  
  
Kaoru threw her arms around Kenshin's neck which caused the man to almost lose his balance. "Of course, I love you too, you baka" she sobbed in the crook of his neck.  
  
Kenshin recovered from his shock and gathered Kaoru in his arms, he buried his face in the fall of her hair, certain to himself that he will not let her go ever again. "I do not deserve you" Kenshin whispered  
  
Kaoru lifted her eyes to meet his deep violet gaze and smiled. "Do not ever for one second believe that. It is you I do not deserve. Heck, I do not even know how to cook properly and...."  
  
Kenshin placed a finger on her lips. "none of that, I love you and that is all that matters" he said, his gaze intent on her lips  
  
Kaoru stared at his lips and how she wanted for him to kiss her right at this moment. And for one heart-stopping moment she felt his lips descend down on hers, and she felt herself lost to everything except for the sensation of his lips dancing over her own.  
  
The sun was setting over Kyoto that afternoon but for two people, it is just the beginning of their lives together.  
  
-----  
  
In a dark, smoke-filled room, a meeting was taking place.  
  
"She will be coming soon," a cold voiced said  
  
An old man turned around a grim smile breaking his otherwise crinkled face. "She should be," he said as he lifted his cigarette to his lips. "Make sure to give her the welcome she deserves" his smile did not quite reach his eyes  
  
The other man bowed and left the older man in the room.  
  
"Soon you will pay, Takani Megumi," he whispered watching the smoke form gray patterns in the dark room.  
  
"Soon" he vowed into the dark  
  
TBC  
  
There is the fourth installment. what do you think guys, do you think I should continue? All you have to do is press the button below.  
  
Thanks for reading you all!!!  
  
Amai-chan! 


End file.
